


Climbing on rainbows

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: 70s classic rock, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bread, Care packages, F/M, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humor, Romance, Treats, camp counselors, friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Wisely, they'd decided to open everything in the relative seclusion of their shared cabin with the shades drawn.
Relationships: Anne Hastings & Mary Phinney, Byron Hale/Anne Hastings, Charlotte Jenkins & Mary Phinney, Emma Green & Anne Hastings, Emma Green & Mary Phinney, Emma Green/Henry Hopkins, Jedediah "Jed" Foster/Mary Phinney, Samuel Diggs/Charlotte Jenkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mercy Street Summer Camp AU





	Climbing on rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales from Camp Green Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789506) by [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins). 



“Your care package has Tanqueray? Lemon curd _and_ Marmite?” Mary exclaimed as Anne fanned out the contents of her parcel. “Is that a tea-cozy? We get it, you’re British.”

“That’s not a tea-cozy,” Emma said, holding the item up in a delicate pincer-grasp at arm’s length. And wished her arms were longer. “It’s a crocheted thong with the Union Jack on it.”

“It’s a bikini, luv,” Anne said comfortably. “You must know I’m body-positive by now.”

“Oh, we know,” Mary said, rifling through her own package and pulling out a chunky paperback. “Thank god, something to while away the dead afternoons in the health lodge.”

“ _Moby Dick_?” Emma asked. It wouldn’t have been her first choice or her fiftieth, but Mary was basically the Hermione Granger of Green Wood and their library was one shelf of mildewed Hardy Boys books and one random copy of _Marjorie Morningstar_ Mary had polished off the first week. And the health lodge hadn’t been terribly busy, which was good from a camp perspective but less so from a Mary-and-Jed sexual tension one as they were solidly in the sniping stage unless he was playing his guitar at the campfire.

“Plenty of dick around here without resorting to that,” Anne remarked. 

“Anne!” Mary cried out. Emma, who ordinarily would have been the one crying out, got to enjoy the show; Mary blushed bright red and it was too bad Jed Foster had no reason to suddenly poke his nose into the women’s staff cabin and see how pretty she was when she was imaging him minus his cargo shorts.

“Sorry. Cock? Prick? What’s the problem, you’re pre-med, aren’t you?” Anne said airily.

“I just wanted something to read. That would take a while,” Mary replied, ducking her head down to peer into her care package. It seemed like she was trying to dive in.

“What’s the deal?” Charlotte said, walking in and settling herself on her bunk. “Oh, it’s care package day! Sweet. My auntie said she’d sent some real hot sauce and a big-ass jar of Nivea. Why’s Mary hiding?”

“She got _Moby Dick_ \--” Emma said.

“That’s not the dick she needs,” Charlotte interrupted. 

“She’s shy,” Anne said. “Doesn’t bode well for her career aspirations. Let alone her love life.”

“I’m right here,” Mary said, emerging from the depths of her package with a jar of Coop’s hot fudge and Cards Against Humanity. “You keep it up, I’m not sharing either of these.”

“Well, you’re not playing Cards Against Humanity by yourself, so that’s an empty threat,” Charlotte said.

“Fine. See how you like it when everyone starts teasing you about Sam,” Mary said.

“I’d like it fine. I like everything about Sam,” Charlotte said. “Emma, girlfriend, what’d you get?”

“I don’t get care packages since my family runs the place,” she said. Even if she did, they’d be filled with only random camp swag her mother had found in the storage room or some kind of cream to help protect her complexion as if she were a Southern deb during the Civil War.

“Oh, that’s sad. Here, let’s all pick something out to give Emma her own,” Mary declared. In a manner of minutes, Emma had a jumbo family pack of Twizzlers, battery-operated headlamp on a tapestry headband and assortment of airplane liquor bottles in her lap.

“Thanks, you guys are the best. I promise I’ll share the candy,” Emma said.

“I wonder what the guys are getting,” Mary said, as if they didn’t all know she was wondering about Jed Foster and whether his ex had sent a letter. Emma wondered what Henry had gotten and who was sending it.

“I don’t wonder. Byron’s getting condoms,” Anne announced, articulating the syllables in the word _condoms_ very precisely, like they might not otherwise understand English.

“Anne!”

“What? I didn’t send them. I just said they were non-negotiable and there’re not a lot left in the health lodge basket,” Anne said. “It really needs to be restocked, Mary.”

“There were like fifty condoms in that basket!” Mary exclaimed. Anne shrugged.

“Not all of us are prudes,” Anne replied. Mary muttered something that included _sense of decorum not a prude have to work together_ and Emma smiled at Charlotte who winked back. Charlotte had made sure to tell Jed how much Mary liked classic 70s rock and Bread and especially “Make It With You” and Emma had planned out the seating at the next campfire like her mother organizing a dinner for the Executive Board, minus place-cards.

It was shaping up to be a very exciting Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Bread's "Make It With You" and now you have a sense of my writing playlist ;)
> 
> Coop's Hot Fudge can be found here: https://www.coopsmicrocreamery.com
> 
> Marjorie Morningstar is a 1955 novel by Herman Wouk, about a woman who wants to become an actress. Marjorie Morningstar has been called "the first Jewish novel that was popular and successful, not merely to a Jewish audience but to a general one". In 1958, the book was the basis for a Hollywood feature movie starring Natalie Wood, also titled Marjorie Morningstar.


End file.
